


HE'S LIKE A FOOL,

by REYDELCASTILL0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Im avoiding spoilers but no one dies so, TommyInnit-centric, but its two endings only lol, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REYDELCASTILL0/pseuds/REYDELCASTILL0
Summary: TommyInnit is tired of war. He's been at war for years now. Various different wars. He just... He just wants to grab Tubbo and go away. For a bit. Forever. It doesn't matter. War already took so much, so he's going to start taking back.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	HE'S LIKE A FOOL,

**Author's Note:**

> This was inititially written on OCT.5.2020, but I didn't get to post it until today.

HE'S LIKE A FOOL

War takes a lot from life. It takes away homes, it takes away fun, it takes away safety, and it takes away friends. It especially takes away friends. When the SMP war became full blown, everyone was taken by surprise. At least, all of the L'Manbergians seemed to be that way.  
Wilbur knew tensions were rising, they had been for over 19 years, his issues with the Dream SMP predating Dream's reign over it. It wasn't that he had conflictions with the SMP, but his own SMP was too close for their liking. When Dream took over some couple years prior to the war, he was only what? Nineteen? Twenty? Things started kicking off and for the younger L'Manbergians, Wilbur hoped Dream didn't escalate problems. War took away safety from him  
Fundy, age 17 when Dream took control over the Dreami people (he had to take over the place he was named after, huh?), didn't expect the war to get to the lengths it did. He was 19 when the war really kicked off, but Eret's betrayal stung worse than the wounds he got during it. War took away friends from him.  
Eret really didn't lose much, but you can see the regret in his shadows. Their castle remains empty from true friends. Dream and the other Dreami don't care for her. They gave him a crown and called him king, but he's not anyone's king. She gained so much from her betrayal, but the emptiness of her castle is a testament to the friends she doesn't have. When the election kicked off, his remorse finally caught up to him. They watched Tommy and Wilbur get banished and their heart ached, yearning to help the two. War took away friends from Eret.  
Tommy and Tubbo, it would be an injustice to separate them, because war affected them the same. They were so happy before the war started. They had so many friends, both at the Dream SMP and the L'Manberg SMP. Yeah, Quackity came around and got the two into a bit of trouble, but the trouble they got into after joining L'Manberg was much bigger than anything else. They didn't realize until it was too late.  
Tubbo almost died in an explosion. Tommy almost bled to death after his duel with Dream. But they got their independence, so war was not an issue. And new people joined, too! War took nothing from them.  
They still had the friends that mattered. Being children, nothing, not even war, could take away their happiness. Tubbo doesn't even feel like they lost their home. It burned down, but they had L'Manberg and they had Tommy so it didn't bother them. Tommy, by Wilbur's side, still felt safe, too. If he had the people he cared about still, then war didn't take anything away from him.  
Both he and Tubbo were naive to have that sort of mindset. But as the youngest of the SMPs? Could you blame them? They thought they had it good. Dream was their friend again, too, Tommy especially falling into old habits with Dream.  
He remembered when he was young. He and Tubbo had been in their own little world. Then Dream stopped by and became their friends. He was so cool, saying how he'd take over the SMP and be a very cool ruler. Tommy admired him, but then Dream took his discs.  
The Disc Wars almost took a friend away from him. Almost. Tommy figures that if he and Dream are friends again, the Disc Wars didn't take anything from him. The world was mending.

And then the Election broke it all over again. Schlatt won, Quackity and George proudly standing by his side. Schlatt banished Tommy and Wilbur, keeping Tubbo with him, no doubt as a way to have the upperhand. Without George, Tubbo, and Fundy, the power Schlatt has would be null. Dream doesn't want to hurt his friends, and neither does Tommy, so the two have to stand back and watch Schlatt make his decrees from the sidelines.  
Tommy gets Dream's full support, and now his other brother Technoblade is here. He feels safe with Techno around, more safe than he did with Wilbur, his brother, the former President of L'Manberg—   
A man reduced to an embodiment of stress. War takes away sanity, too, Tommy learns in the caverns of Pogtopia. Wilbur, publicly denounced by his son. Wilbur, banished from his own land, unable to aid the young members who got left behind. Wilbur, betrayed by his son's best friend whom he was beginning to think of as a son. Wilbur, who lost a nation he has built from the ground up, dedicating his life to it for over two decades (even at the expense of fatherhood, which the consequences of are now taking effect).  
Yeah, Tommy only trusts Technoblade to keep him safe, because Wilbur can't even keep himself sane. Tommy, proud as he is, tells everyone that all he needs is Technoblade now, because war hasn't taken anything away from him! Proof? War gave him The Blade.  
But Tommy is too proud to tell the truth. This Civil War has taken away so much more than what he's ever gained in life. It took away Tubbo. His Tubbo, his best friend, his true brother.  
Losing Tubbo helps Tommy realize that war has taken away everything from him and that he never truly had the things he thought he did. Home? Tommy's home was L'Manberg. Fun? Tommy lost that once the Dream-L'Manberg War started. Safety? Tommy probably lost that back during the Disc Wars. Friends? Tommy has lost all his friends, even if he still has his brothers. Sanity? Tommy can barely keep it. With Wilbur growing crazy, Technoblade is the only decent player interaction Tommy gets.  
But war also takes away family. Family is what you make it, sometimes blood members not even being something close to friends. Tommy looks at Wilbur and Fundy as a prime example of that. Looking back on it, Tommy sees how Fundy would always seem like he was just... Acting out of obligation. Fundy denouncing Schlatt shows just how... Sometimes there is no love for your 'family', because sometimes your family is in someone else. Tommy learns later that Fundy even refers to Schlatt as dad, looking at him fondly and being treated by the man like a son. Wilbur stopped doing that in later years. He loved Fundy, but his love for L'Manberg was greater.  
So if family is what you make it, then war took family away, too, because Tommy's true family was Tubbo. Yeah, Tommy has his older brothers, all sharing at least one parent, but Tubbo... His bond with Tubbo was beyond any other bond he has. Tubbo is Tommy's family, a brother even if he says Tubbo is more like a cousin.

Tommy just didn't think war would take Tubbo away from him... But then one day, he sees Tubbo again, properly this time. Every time he's seen Tubbo, they're by Schlatt, looking uncomfortable and frightened all the same, a false smirk on their lips so Schlatt is none the wiser about the truth. Except, this time, Tubbo is alone and they look so terribly sad.  
"Tubbo...?" Tommy is unsure, disbelief evident in his tone. Since Schlatt took over Manberg, Tubbo lost the light in their eyes. Tubbo is as good as a corpse— no, that's too mean and he doesn't even want to think like that (Tubbo is worth more than a corpse could ever hope to be).  
"I— Tommy?" Tears are pricking at Tubbo's eyes (Tommy will deny the same is happening to his own). "Wilbur, too..." Tubbo is starting to tense, as if ready to be scolded or yelled at. They stand up straight like they're getting ready to put on a facade. The action is done easily and clearly, it's instinctual. Tommy wants to ask them about it, ask if Schlatt did that, but Wilbur talks first.  
"Tubbo...?" He's choosing his words, "... Are you okay?" That's all he asks. Tommy knows Wilbur is trying to be more mindful of his words. He wants Tubbo to know he cares because he failed to let Fundy know and now Fundy thinks more highly of Schlatt. Wilbur won't make that mistake with Tubbo, not now.  
That's all Wilbur asks, but that's all it takes for Tubbo to start sobbing, their hands flinching. They're aching to hold someone and Tommy, aching to touch his best friend, runs to them and hugs them. And that's all it takes for Tommy to start sobbing, too. Wilbur slowly goes to hug the boys, apprehensive because this is their moment, but he wants to comfort them. They're so young and he took away their youth from them.  
"I— I should've gone with you guys," Tubbo. That's all they say. No one says anything, but later Tommy promises to tell Tubbo: "I should've taken you with us."  
Tubbo has to leave soon after, but Tommy asks if they can meet up again. Tubbo smiles, doubtful, but they agree to it no less. And Tommy, like a fool, will always believe Tubbo.  
Tubbo didn't lie though, he always shows up. And Tommy likes to think he has Tubbo again, but he knows how war works by this point. It could take Tubbo away from him again. And it does, because war never really gave Tubbo back.  
Despite telling Tommy they will go back, Tubbo one day stops appearing. And so close to the day that Pogtopia plans on taking a big step against Schlatt. Tommy knows it's intentional, because Schlatt is smart. Pogtopia underestimated the tyrant, for he took an even bigger step first. He took the step when he kept Tubbo and, as a bonus for his decision, Schlatt got to take another step.

Tommy sneaks into Manberg, careful not to let anyone see him. If George or Quackity see him, he will be dead on the spot. But for Tubbo? He'll risk his life an infinite amount of times. He should've been risking his life for Tubbo. Instead, he selfishly had Tubbo go to him...  
Tommy makes it to the White House and sees Tubbo with Schlatt, George and Quackity standing beside them, guarding them. Quackity looks uncomfortable, Tubbo looks scared, Schlatt looks angry, and George seems indifferent. He learns why quickly, because Schlatt's booming voice makes it to him.  
Schlatt is yelling at Tubbo. Schlatt is yelling at Tubbo.  
This fills Tommy with unbridled rage for two reasons. One.) This is how Schlatt normally treats Tubbo (Tubbo said it themself) and he's finally witnessing it for himself. Two.) Schlatt's words are clear enough for Tommy to know what he's saying, and Tommy's mad at himself because Schlatt is yelling at Tubbo for sneaking off at night. Sneaking off to see Tommy. Schlatt found out, but he suspects that maybe the goat-man knew all along.  
Tommy sees Tubbo defer to Schlatt and he so desperately wants to go save his friend, but George spots him and pulls out his sword. Tommy is gone before Schlatt can see him.

Tommy knows he can't go back now, not that they know he snuck in. Patrols will be more frequent, so if he goes back, it has to mean something. He decides not to tell Wilbur about this, even if it could bite them back later.  
Maybe, he won't ever tell Wilbur. And that thought opens up an idea that Tommy hadn't ever realized could be an option. Running away... He could... Run away and never look back and he could be happy. He and Tubbo could be happy, if he can get Tubbo to run away with him.  
Tommy knows it's a bad idea. Pogtopia needs him, his brothers need him, his friends need him, but Tubbo needs him, too. And Tubbo needs Tommy more than everyone else (; Tommy needs Tubbo just the same).  
It's better for them. War has taken away so much from them, but... Well if he isn't around war what can it do then? War... Is so tiring. He's lost so much of his youth to it and he'll continue to lose more if he doesn't step away from it.  
He's dead set on his plan. Technoblade has farmed so many potatoes since he joined Pogtopia that Tommy could take some without it being noticeable (though Technoblade would notice). If he gathers enough materials, he could take some wood, beds, an ender chest, torches, and stone. Or the tools to get wood and stone, so he supposes that could wait.  
He doesn't need much to survive out there with Tubbo. If they play their cards right, the two of them could survive easily.  
Tommy doesn't think much else through. Where would they go? What would they do? Would they ever go back? What about everyone else? Tommy doesn't think about how Wilbur would break even more upon the realization that Tommy and Tubbo are gone. Pogtopia wouldn't survive much longer without Tommy. Dream won't have his little champion who does his dirty work.  
Tommy isn't thinking about much, but he is thinking about what it means to live a life outside of war. He has memories of a time like that, but he can't remember what it felt like. He can't remember what it felt like to be having fun or to be calm. Tommy yearns for peace, and he has to hope Tubbo still does.

He prewrites the letter he'll leave for Pogtopia. He plans on taking Tubbo there after (if, actually) he convinces the older boy to run away. The letter is addressed to Wilbur, but it's intended for Techno, too. He just doesn't want Wilbur to think it's his fault Tommy is running away. It's Tommy's fault. If he and Dream didn't start the Disc Wars and if he didn't join L'Manberg, maybe he wouldn't have gotten roped into such a big mess. Or maybe they still would've.  
He wonders... Where would he be if he sided with Dream? What would he be doing if he stayed with Quackity in his cartel? Would Schlatt be his role model if the man wasn't banned from the Dream SMP? He wonders, but it gets him nowhere. What matters is now.  
He sneaks into Manberg again, even more cautious and tries to find Tubbo. He eventually finds Tubbo and Schlatt together again, alone without the others... It's suspicious so Tommy is constantly looking around. He wouldn't be surprised if this was a ploy to sneak up on Tommy.  
Eventually Schlatt leaves Tubbo alone, and Tommy sees him breathe a sigh of relief and relax his shoulders. Tommy sneaks over to him and whispers.  
"Tubbo, Tubbo can I talk to you?" He asks. Tubbo stiffens up again and doesn't relax.  
"Not now." Tubbo says quietly and firmly. He doesn't turn to Tommy and is about to walk off.  
"Tubbo... Please can we— Actually," he pauses to think. Maybe Tubbo is being watched. "—Can you meet me later at the dirt shed?"  
Tubbo is hesitant, but he agrees to it no less. And Tommy, like a fool, will always believe Tubbo.

BECAUSE HE IS.  
BUT HE ISN'T.

BECAUSE HE IS.

"I'll wait there all night, but please come," Tommy says. Tubbo probably doesn't hear it, but he likes to think they did. When Tubbo is out of sight, he sneaks out of the SMP and crosses onto the Dream SMP. He isn't safe, but the idea that he isn't on enemy territory comforts him. He doesn't take the boardwalk, instead opting to go through the sewers. He hides out in one of his lower rooms and doesn't go up.  
If any Manbergian knew he was here, far from Pogtopia, he would be easily defeated and then they'd have a one-up on the rebel SMP. Tommy is thankful that it's Tubbo who knows he's here and no one else. He hopes he can get Tubbo to agree to run away. Tubbo almost brushed him off, seemingly ready to ignore Tommy. The implications of that are frightening. It means Tubbo is beginning to side with Schlatt.  
Tommy wouldn't have noticed that before the election, but after losing Tubbo, Tommy began analyzing lots of little things. He noticed more than he ever had before. Tommy began paying attention to body language, learning when to walk on eggshells around Wilbur. He learned when Eret is trying to make herself seem softer so that she doesn't come off as threatening to Pogtopia. Tommy doesn't care that they want to make amends. Eret still betrayed L'Manberg. Tommy also learned things about other people, but he focuses on Tubbo. Every time Tubbo tenses their shoulders, or tightens their jaw, or the twitches when their smile is forced— Tommy noticed it all.  
Tommy thinks about what it would be like for Tubbo not to need to do any of that anymore. They'll be happy.  
"Tommy?" A voice calls out, "Are you here?" It's Tubbo. Tommy, excitedly goes to greet Tubbo.  
"Tubbo, I have an idea, we could—" Tommy is at the top floor when a sword is pushed to his throat, just shy of cutting him. "Tubbo?"  
Tubbo stands at the entrance of the shack, Schlatt standing behind him more smug than ever. George is right in front of Tommy, holding the sword. The iconic goggles looking at him mockingly.  
"Tommy! Buddy, ol' pal! It's so good to see you again," Schlatt says, laughing as he speaks. He clasps his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. Tubbo looks to Tommy, no remorse in his eyes. Schlatt isn't forcing them to do this. "Isn't it good to see him, Tubbo?"  
"Yes, Schlatt," Tubbo says without hesitation. Their lips quirk into a genuine smile, but it's small. Not a smirk, but it's the most genuine smile Tubbo has made around the tyrannical goat-man. Tommy hates that it's genuine, because this isn't one of Tubbo's fond smiles, it's more sinister than Tommy thought they were capable of.  
"Tubbo?" Is all Tommy says.  
"You see, we're a bit tired of you, you know? You and Wilbur always overshadow people, you know? Tubbo... Fundy... No one seems to be able to last long around you guys without feeling worthless. Fundy... His own dad cares about you more than him... And Tubbo? They have to do everything, but you never put in the effort for them!" Schlatt laughs maniacally at the end as though he's told a joke. He dropped a bomb on Tommy, and everything he's said is true.  
But Tommy can only say, "Tubbo?" The shock of the situation isn't letting Tommy say much else.  
"You were exiled Tommy," Tubbo says, finally responding to Tommy. "You should be executed... But Schlatt agreed to let you live."  
"But you're going to jail," George taunts, finally saying something and nothing else.  
Schlatt laughs again, and pulls Tubbo out of the room. He let's George handle the situation. Without Schlatt's eyes to focus on Tommy, Tommy quickly escapes, heading into the sewer system. George curses, not having expected Tommy to do that. As competent as George can be, he tends to forget little details every now and then. Luckily for Tommy, George forgot that Tommy can still go back down.  
Tommy hears screaming, but he only lets himself run. He won't stop running until he's back at Pogtopia. He doesn't make it far in the sewers before seeing George down there with him. It won't be long before the man catches him, so he goes up the first stream he can. Then he runs until he's somewhere they won't find him.  
Tubbo knows Tommy's routes, so he tries to be as unpredictable as possibly. So where can Tommy go without anyone figuring it out quickly? Tommy wants to say Bad or Skeppy, but he'll be fresh out of luck if neither are home. Tommy thinks of Eret for a moment, but he tries to push that thought away.  
Tommy ducks behind some trees and catches his breath. In reality, Tommy has no options. Eret has been offering Pogtopians a place to stay. Resources, shelter, protection. That last one is what Tommy needs right now. He thought tonight would go better, but he at least brought the resources. What good is all that if anything he builds will get him caught? He can't run too far without being noticed, and shelter would be even more obvious.  
Tommy thinks it's pathetic and that alone makes him cry. He stifles his sniffles so that no one hears him, but he's sure they would anyways. If they're close enough to hear, then it didn't matter if he was quiet, because they would have already known he was there.  
Tubbo is really siding with Schlatt, and that thought alone makes Tommy cry harder. He should've never joined L'Manberg, or fought with Dream over his discs. He should've never been born, his mind supplies, but the depressing thought is ignored out of spite.  
When his crying finally stops, it's almost daybreak, and Tommy begins to worry. One thing is being on the run at night, but another, and even harder thing, is to do so during the day.  
Tommy decides to resort to his last option: Eret. The king would keep him safe, probably even provide escort. Tommy wanted to make it to his strip mine, but in truth, he won't be able to. If Tubbo is smart, and they are, Tubbo will go to the bunker and check for Tommy, whether the strip mine was there or not.  
Making his way to the castle, Tommy hopes he won't be caught.  
Except a hand is placed on his shoulder and a gun is at his head. "Tommy..." The voice says. It's Tubbo's. Tommy isn't sure what happened next, but perhaps his mind went blank. He numbly follows Tubbo to the White House and he knows Tubbo was talking to him on the way. But by the tone of voice, it wasn't an apology or some plead to stay friends. Tommy, even in this state, can understand that Tubbo sounds rather smug.  
"You found him!" A voice exclaims. Tommy snaps out of it, and hopeful, thought the voice was Eret or Technoblade for a moment. It was Schlatt's. "Good job, Tubbo. He's slippery, huh? I know you could find him! If only you did that for me the first day." His last sentence is laced with venom, but it doesn't phase Tubbo. Tommy, on the other hand...  
"Well. I guess that it's for you, huh, kid?" Schlatt asks, his question hypothetical. Tommy wanted so badly to make a sarcastic response, to cuss the man out, but seeing Tubbo comply without resistance left Tommy feeling defeated. Tommy lost.  
Schlatt and Tubbo walk Tommy to a little jail cell made just for him. It's decorated. Tommy figures that, if Schlatt had it his way, the cell would be barren aside from a bed, toilet, and a sink. The books and paper lining the right wall, the privacy wall blocking the view of the toilet and sink... The carpet... It's Tubbo's doing, and that makes it all hurt more, Tommy thinks.  
Tubbo is the one who locks the iron door. Tubbo is the one who willingly hands over the keys to Schlatt, aware that those keys is their only chance at freeing Tommy. Tubbo is the one who tells Schlatt to leave.  
And Schlatt does, carefree and without worry. He doesn't even ask Tubbo to go with him and leave behind Tommy. It would be an injustice to separate them, after all, but Schlatt isn't separating them. They're closer than ever. Shame that the cost of that meant Tommy had to be locked up while Tubbo properly steps into the role Schlatt wanted him to. Schlatt need a little brother, after all, and who better than Tubbo?  
"I'll let you out of here one day, Tommy, and we could be happy," Tubbo lies, "I promise."  
And Tommy believes them. He's like a fool, because he is.

HE'S LIKE A FOOL

BUT HE ISN'T.

"I'll wait there all night, but please come," Tommy says. Tubbo probably doesn't hear it, but he likes to think they did. When Tubbo is out of sight, he sneaks out of the SMP and crosses onto the Dream SMP. He isn't safe, but the idea that he isn't on enemy territory comforts him. He doesn't take the boardwalk, instead opting to go through the sewers. He hides out in one of his lower rooms and doesn't go up.  
If any Manbergian knew he was here, far from Pogtopia, he would be easily defeated and then they'd have a one-up on the rebel SMP. Tommy is thankful that it's Tubbo who knows he's here and no one else. He hopes he can get Tubbo to agree to run away. Tubbo almost brushed him off, seemingly ready to ignore Tommy. The implications of that are frightening. It means Tubbo is beginning to side with Schlatt.  
Tommy wouldn't have noticed that before the election, but after losing Tubbo, Tommy began analyzing lots of little things. He noticed more than he ever had before. Tommy began paying attention to body language, learning when to walk on eggshells around Wilbur. He learned when Eret is trying to make herself seem softer so that he doesn't come off as threatening to Pogtopia. Tommy doesn't care that they want to make amends. Eret betrayed L'Manberg. Tommy also learned things about other people, but he focuses on Tubbo. Every time Tubbo tenses their shoulders, or tightens their jaw, or the twitches when their smile is forced— Tommy noticed it all.  
Tommy thinks about what it would be like for Tubbo not to need to do any of that anymore. They'll be happy.  
"Tommy?" A voice calls out, "Are you here?" It's Tubbo. They sound out of breath so Tommy rushes up quickly. Tubbo looks scared and it seems like they're crying. "T-Tommy, we have to go! They're going to— Schlatt knows we're doing this. I ran here as fast as I could, but you have to leave—"  
"Tubbo, it's okay, we'll go, but come with me, please!" Tommy grabs their hand and tugs on it. Tubbo follows, seemingly out of it. Tommy has only seen Tubbo get like this once. It was when they lost all their bees. War took that from Tubbo, huh?  
Quickly, the two of them run to Pogtopia, taking many wrong turns because it quickly seems that George is following them. He spots the iconic goggles in the midst of the trees, so he works extra hard to lose them.  
Before he makes it all the way to Pogtopia, Tommy stops Tubbo and hides the two of them behind some trees. "Tubbo...? Do you need anything? I'm here, ok, Tubbo, I won't leave you," Tommy says.  
Tubbo nods numbly, not really agreeing to anything. Tommy is awkward, not sure what he should be doing. He rubs their arms, whispering as he talks about random things he doesn't think will stress Tubbo out. Eventually Tubbo does snap out of it, their eyes finally able to meet Tommy's (he didn't even notice how difficult it was for Tubbo to even focus). "I can't go back," Tubbo says.  
"I hope you won't," Tommy says as he sits beside Tubbo. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Tubbo tries to bring their knees up to their chest and Tommy realizes then that they'll need clothes, because a suit is not ideal for runaways. They stayed in silence, but Tommy wished he could play one of his discs and listen to it. He misses that view of the sunset. He doubts he'll ever see it again.  
After a bit, Tommy speaks. "Tubbo, do you want to run away with me?"  
"I'm not joining Pogtopia?" Tubbo asks.  
"You already did, Big T," Tommy chuckles, but there is barely any humor behind it.  
"Oh," Tubbo says. Tommy thinks it's like most conversations they had before the election.  
"Do you want to run away with me?" Tommy asks again.  
"What about Wilbur?"  
Tommy stays quiet. So Tubbo repeats the question. When Tommy doesn't answer, Tubbo understands what he means. "Oh."  
"Aren't you tired of the fighting? We're losing everything and our enemies keep getting stuff. What's the point?" Tommy says. He looks to Tubbo and hopes Tubbo shares the sentiments.  
They do. "I miss being a little kid," Tubbo says, voice cracking as though they're about to cry. Tommy cries first.  
"I guess we aren't kids anymore, huh?" He starts sobbing and Tubbo does, too. They stay like that for a while and it's almost daybreak when they stop.  
"Where would we go?"  
"I don't know. We'll pick a direction and go," Tommy explains.  
"Ok."  
Tommy stands up with help from Tubbo. They smile sadly with each other before their runaway plans set into motion. Tommy gathers food, narrowly missing Wilbur and Techno, who seem panicked. His absence was definitely noticed. He leaves his not behind on top of a chest and leaves. He's not even out the underground ravine before he hears Wilbur crying.  
They go to Eret's castle next, figuring that's the last place Schlatt would think to look for the boys. The two of them break in, hopeful he doesn't find them. But she does, and instantly she offers the boys food. They look worried, and even more so when the boys accept their offer. Tommy would never accept his help unless the situation was dire. Eret doesn't press the issue, but he does offer the boys a night at the castle and anything else. She provides them with supplies, and she even lets them keep some of her clothes.  
When they confess that they are running away, Eret almost attempts to dissuade them. But he knows how much they need this. Eret, regardless, offers Tommy and Tubbo to move in with them.  
"My kingdom is separate from the SMPs. If anyone tries to hurt you, that would be an act of war against us," Eret explains. She hopes they agree to her offer, but they decline it.  
"Maybe one day," Tubbo says. Tommy nods. He seems reluctant, but it figures. Eret was his last option ever. Eret hopes that, at least, this means that wherever they go, they don't think of him so poorly.  
After a couple nights in the castle, Tommy and Tubbo deem themselves well enough to leave and they swear Eret to secrecy. For their own safety, they decide to tell Eret where they're headed. Eret is baffled at the boys' plans. Tommy and Tubbo want to pick a direction, go that way, and never come back. Before nightfall, Eret has made a subtle sign so that she may never forget where the boys went.  
"Do you think this is a good idea? Eret is offering us protection..." Tommy asks.  
"I think we need this. It was your idea, and your ideas are always good," Tubbo says, doing their best to console Tommy.  
And Tommy believes them. He's like a fool, but he isn't.

HE'S LIKE A FOOL

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3
> 
> Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated! uvu


End file.
